1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide element, and more particularly to a light guide element and a lamp for controlling a light beam angle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lamp consists essentially of a bulb and a reflecting mask. The reflecting mask mainly functions to reflect light and change a light field generated from the bulb. In general, a surface of the reflecting mask is coated with a highly reflective film to achieve the reflection efficacy. However, such method of coating the film on the surface of the reflecting mask to change the light field has limited diversities and higher cost, and thus applications thereof are limited.
Another conventional lamp can change a light shape generated from a light source by collaborating with a secondary optical element. However, in this structure, a recess has to be disposed in a center of the secondary optical element to receive the light source for achieving the object of light shape adjustment. Thus, the secondary optical element has to match with different types or quantities of light sources to change the whole structure design, thus resulting in cost increase.
Hence, a light guide element is needed to overcome the foregoing problems.